


The Lovers - The Ghost

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Gothic, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers - The Ghost

The night is gently swept by mist that rises from the day's warmth of the earth. Above glows the moonlight resplendant in the glory of her demesne. These are the hours Elana adores... the hours when Cheval can walk at her side.

Cheval's arm falls down Elana's back, his hand rests upon her small waist. He feels a gentle shiver.

"You are cold, my Love?" he inquires with a kiss to her temple. The vein that is there throbs with the beat of her heart beneath his lips. He smiles as the heat of her blood tickles his cheek.

"The Winter comes upon us, Cheval," she blushes. "I did not dress warmly."

Cheval turns Elana into his embrace as he draws her into the depths of his cloak. "Allow me to impart a touch of warmth," he whispers ghosting small kisses from the delicacy of her ear to her jaw and thence to her lips.

Cheval's kiss is no attack but a slow insinuation that explores Elana's sensitive lips with the tip of his tongue. In the wake of the heat of his tongue is the ice of pointed fang that he teases like an artist takes his brush to his canvas. Elana shivers again, but this time it is not from the chill. Her arms lift from his waist to around his neck and she presses her body to his.

Cheval's hand smoothes its path from her spine to the back of her neck as he captures the return of his kiss from her. Her tongues darts into his mouth to tease the sharpness of his teeth, to twine itself over the surface of his tongue. His mouth devours that of his lover but as the fire of Elana's passion ignites the beat of his heart, and stirs his blood to a slow boil, he feels as though it is he that is being consumed.

The mist rises at first between the lovers as if to separate but then it curls around them: feet, thighs, waists, backs, until it all but covers them. Mere shadows, wraiths beneath the light of the moon cocooned by the mist the lovers that had been two are now as one.

Cheval takes control as he twists and falls to the leaves that are upon the chilly ground. Elana falls with him -- the kiss never once broken. His hands draw up the skirts of her dress, the silk of her chemise tickles the heat of her skin as her nakedness is revealed to the elements. Firmly his hands grip the flesh of her bum as finally the kiss is broken. Her hands to his chest she draws herself upward. Elana's smile is drunken, her blue eyes are darkened by the lust that radiates from her.

Grasping the hem of skirts and chemise Elana shifts to better center herself upon the hardness that rises to assault the folds of her precious, liquid pearl. Elana's hands continue beneath her gown to slip beneath, only lifting away and upward a moment. Cheval groans in protest until her hand has the plakett to his trousers undone. Her hand strokes in promised fulfilment the velvet rod of iron before she settles upon Cheval like a conquerer taking the mountain.

Cheval gasps as his erection is buried and swallowed by the kiss of Elana's treasure. She hisses, smiles, rocks her hips, and then descends once more to take Cheval's kiss.

Elana sways as Cheval thrusts - their gasps and cries muted fumblings that give creedence to the stories that the park is haunted at night. A young couple that stole kisses from each other were not so far away that they heard... the ghost. Their passions broken like icy water fallen as a scyth upon them, together they run along the path, away from the cries of the ghost.

With one final thrust Cheval is not silent as he roars his pleasure. Not far behind him Elana shudders, tightening painfully around him as her soft scream is that of a tiny death sweeping through her nerves and veins.

Spent, fallen against her lover's chest, Elana's lips offer faint and fluttering benedictions to jaw and throat. Cheval smoothes down her skirts, a concession to modesty, to warmth.

"Art thou beyond the pale of Winter's touch, my Love?" he asks as a chuckle of life blooms beneath her breast.

"You are a flame, Cheval," she sighs. "I can never be chilled in your ardor."

Cheval's shift is subtle but swift as he turns Elana beneath him. The strike of his sharp teeth to the softness of her throat is not the final blessing of this eve but a glimmer of what is to come. A moment Cheval stays, a taste only he desires...

In a blink the park is gone, the moon no longer shines above, the mist does not dance around them playfully. Heavy goose down settles over the lovers as a fire crackles not too far away. Cheval draws Elana into the comfort, the protection of his arms, and she falls deeper into sleep. With a gentle kiss to her temple, Cheval's eyes close... and soon, he too slumbers.

 


End file.
